


Plegaria

by Anna_Ross



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Ross/pseuds/Anna_Ross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 8x17. Castiel está vigilado y sólo existe una forma segura de que Dean lo contacte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plegaria

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers 8x17. Supernatural no me pertenece, es de la CW. No gano plata con esto, sólo me expreso libremente

\- Si él es poco confiable *, ¿por qué le rezabas?  
La pregunta de su hermano no obtuvo respuesta. No había una respuesta que tuviera sentido, una respuesta lógica y fácil, que Sam pudiera aceptar. Más tarde le dijo que lo había llamado porque temía que después de la primera prueba, algo estuviera mal con él. La verdad era que ni siquiera estaba seguro del motivo.  
Esa noche, después de una cena ligera, obligó a Sam a tomar los antibióticos que compró en una farmacia del camino, y medicamentos para aliviar la tos y bajar la fiebre. Los dos sabían que no iba a servir de nada, pero de común acuerdo no lo mencionaron. Tal vez Castiel estuviera equivocado después de todo, y eso era mejor que no hacer nada. Curiosamente pareció funcionar, al menos por el momento. Sam se fue a dormir sintiéndose mejor, y se durmió con un sueño tranquilo.  
Ya en su habitación, Dean se tiró en la cama, completamente vestido, agotado, pero incapaz de dormir. Repasó en su mente los acontecimientos del día anterior, una vez más.  
Recordó los golpes de ese Castiel extraño, la lucha interna que parecía librar, su expresión de horror cuando nombró a la tal Naomi. ¿Quien sería ella, y que quería? Por qué obligar a Castiel a matarlo? Si era tan poderosa, y eso debía ser para tener tanto control sobre Castiel, ¿por qué no lo mataba directamente? La respuesta vino a su mente de inmediato. Debía necesitar con desesperación la tableta con secretos sobre los ángeles, secretos que de caer en manos equivocadas, podrían aniquilar a todas las huestes celestiales, y para obtenerla los utilizó a ellos además de a Castiel. Una vez la tableta en su poder, ya no los necesitaba. ¿Querría ese poder para ella misma, o para evitar que cayera en manos de Crowley?  
Recordó la mortífera espada en la mano de Castiel, y la forma en que se detuvo antes del golpe mortal, recuperando el control con un supremo esfuerzo de voluntad. ¿Que rompió la conexión?, se preguntó una y otra vez.  
Deseaba creer que Cas había luchado, y había vencido a Naomi debido a sus palabras, cuando le dijo que lo necesitaba con sus últimas fuerzas. En ese momento atroz, con el rostro destrozado y ensangrentado, un ojo inutilizado, y el intenso dolor del brazo roto, sólo pudo ver la mirada azul fría, indiferente, mientras esperaba ser traspasado por la espada. Un segundo después, la espada caía al suelo, y los ojos de Castiel volvían a la vida. Revivió el miedo ante la mano que se acercaba de nuevo a su cara, y el dolor que por un instante se hizo más intenso bajo su contacto, antes que todas sus heridas desaparecieran y el dolor pasara a ser un mal recuerdo. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla, allí donde se había posado la mano del ángel, tierna, acariciadora, sanadora, deseando sentirla contra su rostro una vez más.  
Los ojos verdes se le humedecieron, sin que intentara evitarlo.  
\- ¿Por qué, Cas? ¿Por qué te fuiste otra vez? ¿Por qué te alejas de mí? - susurró, mirando el techo. Sabía que Castiel lo escuchaba, siempre lo hacía. - Confía en mí, te ayudaré. Atraparé a Naomi, sea quien sea, y la mataré. No voy a dejar que te lastime nunca más. Protegeremos la palabra de Dios. Saldremos de ésta, Cas. Pero no te alejes otra vez. Estarás a salvo aquí. No tienes que huir de mí.  
No hubo respuesta. Dean se quedó atento, escuchando, deseando oír el rumor de alas que siempre anunciaba su presencia. Esperó largos minutos. Nada.  
\- Cas, por favor. Déjame ayudarte. Estoy de tu lado. Cas...  
Nada interrumpía el silencio del enorme edificio. Dean se sentía física y emocionalmente exhausto, sin fuerzas.  
-¿Por qué te sigo rezando?- se preguntó una vez más. Abrazó su almohada y dejó que las lágrimas salieran libremente y la empaparan. Se quedó dormido antes de parar de llorar. 

En un ómnibus, a muchos kilómetros de distancia, un hombre de pelo negro y gabardina abrazaba un bolso, mientras lágrimas silenciosas brotaban de sus ojos azules. 

La noche siguiente, Dean estaba tendido en la cama tratando de dormir, sin conseguirlo. El sonido del móvil rompió el silencio de su habitación, sobresaltándolo. La pantalla mostraba un número desconocido. Tal vez fuera Kevin, a quién cambiaban el móvil con frecuencia por razones de seguridad. Respondió, casi esperando oír la voz del joven profeta, y deseando que no le hubiera pasado nada grave.  
\- Dean.  
Un escalofrío recorrió a Dean, al reconocer la voz, profunda, ronca, casi sin inflexiones. La mano que sostenía el móvil temblaba.  
\- Cas. - la voz se le quebró antes que pudiera formular las mil preguntas que le vinieron a la mente.  
\- Me enseñaste a usar esto, es útil. Conseguí uno. Es posible que ella no esté familiarizada con esta tecnología por el momento.  
\- Bien. ¿Dónde estás?  
\- No puedo decirte eso. No puedes buscarme.  
\- Cas, voy a ayudarte. No puedes hacer esto solo.  
\- Dean, no. No quiero lastimarte otra vez.  
\- Cas, no lo vas a hacer. Escapaste a su control.  
\- No estoy seguro. No puedo confiar en mis pensamientos, ya no sé cuáles son míos y cuáles de ella. No te voy a arriesgar otra vez.  
La voz de Castiel sonó desesperada. Dean aferró con fuerza el móvil, como si con ello pudiera retener a Castiel.  
\- Cas, confío en ti. Sé que no me lastimarás.  
\- Yo no lo sé. Y tengo miedo. Me obligó a matarte, una y otra vez. No podía luchar, no podía resistirme. - la voz de Castiel sonaba como un murmullo roto. Dean se pasó con rabia la mano por los ojos, húmedos de nuevo. No, no iba a llorar otra vez. Estaba harto de llorar.  
\- No puedo usar mis poderes, ella lo detectaría- Cas siguió hablando, un poco más sereno- viajo en bus, me mezclo con la gente. Puedo hacerlo gracias a lo que aprendí contigo y con Sam.  
\- Dime que puedo hacer. No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada mientras estás en peligro.  
\- Háblame.  
\- Estoy hablando ahora. Cas...  
\- No así. No podré llamarte todos los días. Pero te escucho cuando me rezas. Tengo que escucharte rezarme todos los días. Cuando escucho tus plegarias, soy más fuerte, más yo. Tu voz me mantiene enfocado, y siento que el control de ella se debilita. No dejes de hacerlo, lo necesito. - Castiel parecía estar llorando cuando dijo las últimas palabras, que parecían una réplica exacta de las súplicas que Dean le dirigió cuando lo estaba golpeando.  
\- Te lo prometo. Te hablaré todo el tiempo, para que no pueda controlarte. La encontraré y la mataré. Y podrás volver a mí. Pero yo también quiero oírte, necesito saber que estás bien.  
\- Te llamaré cuando pueda. Tengo que cortar ahora, llevo hablando mucho tiempo, podrían detectarme. Adiós Dean. Cuidate.  
\- Cas...  
Pero ya era tarde, la comunicación se cortó.  
\- … te quiero- dijo Dean, bajito, al silencioso móvil.  
A kilómetros de distancia, Castiel sonrió.

* no encontré otra forma de traducir lo que dice Sam cuando le pregunta a Dean porqué le sigue rezando a Castiel, acepto sugerencias.


End file.
